The Ginger Queen
by CheshireKitty17
Summary: The Ginger Queen is a Time Lady that deals with the same wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff as the Doctor. She travels through time and space with various companions she meets during her journey.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of a girl, an alien, a hero, a monster, a mystery, and a love. And that's simply the main character. In the end we are just stories, after all._

 _How can I possibly start to tell you about what I've seen since I met a crazy girl and her crazy ship? I suppose the beginning is as good a place as any, but not my beginning or even ours, this story starts with her. The girl who created love. Such a crazy title, but again, such a crazy girl. She has seen so many things and has done twice that. She's been to the end of the world and back, she's survived and even fought in countless wars, and saved the lives of everyone a hundred times over. You could say she's like the Doctor in that regard, but they'd both take offence. No, this story is solely hers and I know every detail, every thought, every rule._


	2. Chapter 2

Rule #000: Never mention the father.

 _For every child there are two parents, as is no exception for Time Lords and Ladies. As is no exception for her. Try as she may to hide who they are, or rather who_ he _is, a Gallifreyan always knew exactly who she was the second they saw her._

 _She has never met her father, still to this day, but her knowledge of him was vast and angry. He was a mean spirit, a dark ghost that haunted her name and made her hate it. Before he had "disappeared" he decided the name for her mother and even though he was gone she didn't change it. Now, she's had to live with that name lurking in her shadows, following her like a man with a bad agenda. If you knew who her father was or what he had done to the people she loved, you would understand why she is glad that he's gone._

Gallifrey had very limited events happening at that time of year so she retreated to her room and collapsed on the bed. With nothing to do and nothing to see, she slowly drifted to sleep. Per usual, she dreamt of leaving, of exploring beyond her home planet as many Time Lords did. She was saving money in hopes that she could buy a TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and go see the things she's always wanted to.

She woke to find her mother staring in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. I thought that was obvious." Sarcasm was permanently thick in her voice as she spoke.

"In the afternoon? On your birthday?" Her mother seemed almost hurt at how she was acting, but that didn't phase her much.

She rolled away from her mother's curious gaze. "Huh, I guess I didn't realize."

"Well, when you're ready to recognize today as the most exciting day of your life thus far, come downstairs. I have a surprise for you." Her mother almost added her name, but thought better of it, the hesitation and sadness both clear on her face.

A moment later her mother left the room. She sighed, slowly got out of her bed and followed her mother outside. She froze at the door, watching in awe as her mother opened the doors to a beautiful machine she'd never seen in person. "Mother."

"I know it's not much, but you're old enough now to be on your own... I may not be ready for you to leave, but I know that I can't keep you here."

She ran to her mother and hugged her. "Is this really for me?" She shouted excitedly as she ran inside and looked around. "There's a pool and a library and- Wow..." Her mother stepped in the TARDIS to watch her stare in utter amazement at the core of the TARDIS, the heart of the machine.

"Your father would have loved to see this. To see you grow." The mention of him made her clench her fists and fight back tears as she turned around to glare at her mother.

"How dare you mention that MONSTER to me! After everything he did to you! To me! He doesn't deserve to be called my father! Omega was a murderer! A monster! And he deserved nothing more than death!"

Her mother was crying now. "Don't call him that. You know he hated that name. Peylix loved me and he would have loved you, too, if he was alive now."

"Get out." She said coldly.

"What?"

"If this TARDIS is really mine, then give me the keys and get out."


End file.
